Tino's Adventures of Osmosis Jones
Tino's Adventures of Osmosis Jones is another Weekenders crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It is been released on Google Drive on May 10, 2016. The remake version will appear on Pandora.TV after ''Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic'' in the near future. Plot Frank Detorre (Bill Murray) is a unkempt, slovenly zookeeper at the Sucat Memorial Zoo in Rhode Island. Depressed by the loss of his wife years earlier, he copes by overeating and ignoring basic hygiene, to the annoyance of his young daughter Shane (Elena Franklin). Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones (Chris Rock), a rebellious officer of the Frank PD, is demoted to patrol duty in the mouth after an incident where he induced Frank to vomit against orders, resulting in Frank being fired banned from visiting Shane's school due to a restraining order filed by her science teacher, Ms. Boyd (Molly Shannon). Facing a serious challenge to his re-election prospects, Mayor Phlegmming (William Shatner) doubles down on his junk-food policies, ignoring their effect on Frank's health. This causes Frank to eat a boiled egg covered in filth, allowing Thrax (Laurence Fishburne), a deadly virus, to enter the throat. Unwilling to admit responsibility, Phlegmming instructs Frank to take a cold suppressant though brain signals. The suppressant, Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff (David Hyde Pierce), proceeds to disinfect the throat, covering up any evidence of Thrax's arrival. To his displeasure, Ozzy is subsequently assigned to assist Drix in his investigation. Meanwhile, Thrax assumes leadership of a gang of sweat germs and launches an attack on the mucus dam in Frank's nose, nearly killing Drix before Ozzy rescues him. The two pay a visit to one of Ozzy's informants, who reveals Thrax's plan to pose as a mere cold virus as a cover for killing Frank with a high fever in order to become the next big virus in the medical records. Based on his information, Ozzy goes undercover at a nightclub intending to infiltrate Thrax's gang, only to be discovered and forced to call in Drix, who manages to destroy the club with a grenade. The explosion pops a zit on Frank's chin during a meeting with Ms. Boyd, ruining any chance for him to apologize. In response, Phlegmming closes the investigation, has Ozzy fired, and orders Drix to leave the city. Having survived the assault, Thrax eliminates his remaining henchmen and breaks into the hypothalamus gland (the portion of the brain that controls body temperature), where he steals a DNA bead. He then abducts the Mayor's secretary, Leah Estrogen (Brandy Norwood), and flees to the mouth to escape. His actions disable the body's ability to regulate temperature, causing the city to break out in a panic. As Frank is taken to the hospital in a coma, Ozzy repairs his relationship with Drix and persuades him to help rescue Leah. They succeed, but Thrax is able to exit the mouth using pollen as a distraction. Ozzy pursues him to the surface of Shane's eye, eventually forcing Thrax onto one of her false eyelashes. A fight ensues, causing the eyelash to fall into a bottle of sanitizer and kill Thrax. As Frank's temperature goes over 108 degrees, his heart begins to shut down. Riding one of Shane's tears, Ozzy reenters his body and replaces the missing chromosome. Having narrowly cheated death, Frank commits himself to living a healthier lifestyle, while Ozzy is re-instated to the force with Drix as his new partner, and begins a relationship with Leah. Phlegmming later loses his position as mayor, is reduced to a custodian in the bowels and later ejects himself accidentally by triggering Frank's flatulence. Trivia * Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Sneech, Big G. Goda, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, and Sunset Shimmer (Oposite) guest stars in this both versions. * The Human Mane 5, and Twilight Sparkle (Human version) guest stars in the remake version. * This films marks the first debut of Sunset Shimmer (Opposite). * Sunset Shimmer (Oposite) will be working for Thrax in both versions. Even though the good Sunset Shimmer will appear in Thomas' Adventures of Osmosis Jones. * The remake version of the film takes place after Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic (which Dr. Anton Sevarius created a clone version of Sunset Shimmer). Links ???? Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Remakes